


Chang'e's Mother's Day Card

by TurboGhast



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Death Threats, Epistolary, Gen, Mother's Day, One Shot, Poison, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboGhast/pseuds/TurboGhast
Summary: Junko sends a Mother's Day card to her hated nemesis Chang'e.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chang'e's Mother's Day Card

Dear Chang’e,

As you know, today is Mother’s Day. The day where children of all ages give thanks to to the person who raised them. The day where mothers across the globe have their hearts warmed by love from their children. The day where the pure fury in my heart has the most fuel to burn.

I would hope that we both get gifts from our children on this sacred day, but, unfortunately, due to the regrettable actions of your late husband Hou’Yi, that is impossible. Therefore, I will need to obtain a gift for myself. That gift will be your death. The envelope this letter is encased within contains every toxic and impure poison I know the existence of. The fact that you’re reading this letter means that you’ve opened the envelope far enough to ensure your deserved death. While I have more to expound about your vile actions, as you will likely die before you read the end of this document doing so would be a waste of ink.

With hatred,

Junko

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on the r/touhou subreddit. One of the reasons I've reposted it here is to get a hang for this website's metadata systems (i.e. tags, ratings) using a known quantity. As a result, I'm particularly open to constructive criticism of my tag selection and suggestions for additional tags.


End file.
